Christmas Carols Of The Four Houses
by Bloodlustful
Summary: On Christmas Eve during the events of "The Prisoner Of Azkaban", a contest is made by Albus Dumbledore that involves each of the four houses choosing a Christmas carol to sing a version of with somewhat changed lyrics, although still with the same tune. The winning house scores two-hundred-and-fifty points. Who will come out victorious, and who will finish last?


Seasons greetings, everybody! I have indeed written a lot of fanfics, and almost invariably been praised for them, but never once did I write a Harry Potter story(with the partial exception of having Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom be part of the group crying for the dead in the 6-franchise crossover "In Heartfelt Memory Of The 9/11 Tragedy" and its midquel, but still). As a result of that, I've decided to write my first story that is solely Harry Potter, and since it's close to Christmas by now, I decided that it would be Christmas-themed, naturally enough!

So, then. In this story, 'tis the night before Christmas, and all through the house of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, each one of the four houses(namely, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)are given a pre-Christmas treat by the two top staff of the place, namely Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, in the form of being allowed to sing their own versions of famous Christmas carols. All that must happen is that one of the members of that house must say which song they are choosing to alter some while singing the same tune as the original, and that each house needs to pick a different song to keep things unique, varied and non-repetitive.

As you might have guessed, all four houses accept this offering of a Christmas gift on the spot, and it's made clear by Dumbledore and McGonagall that each house will get their turn during the time when dinner is served to everyone in the Great Hall. So when dinner is being had by all of the students in that part of the school, it's explained that while one house is doing their carol, the others will continue eating while hearing it. And whosoever sings the best altered carol, they're informed, will win fifty points for their house. You can imagine how much this puts Gryffindor and Slytherin at further odds than usual, which is saying a lot.

So, who will sing the best alternate version of a well known Christmas carol? How will the other houses take it when the winner is decided? And what will happen to follow all of that, especially since the day that follows is indeed the one and only Christmas? Well, if you want to know the answer, then go on and read the story I present to you here! This is meant as both a catering to the fans of Harry Potter and an early Christmas gift of the best possible quality to those same fans, as well as a story which is funny as much as enjoyable, clever and delightful. I hope that it succeeds on all counts!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This takes place on Christmas Eve during the events of "Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban".

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Harry Potter. And I own none of the songs I'm parodying, either, although I suppose that goes without saying.

Christmas Carols Of The Four Houses

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, with one of the graduated students, Nymphadora Tonks, visting her old school to enjoy the holidays there while the ones who were the current attending students also enjoyed it all just as much, as they would along with her before, during and after Christmas.

The same went for both Bill and Charlie Weasley, who had also graduated from Hogwarts previously, but were visiting their former spot of learning for the same reason that Tonks was.

And, in the Great Hall, after everyone had enjoyed a hearty, lavish and sizable dinner followed by a rich, equally lavish dessert, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, to the slight surprise and confusion of the Hogwarts students, went right up to the area where one or both of them usually stood when making some kind of announcement.

And sure enough, it was indeed an announcement they were going to make, as evidenced when Dumbledore said: "Attention, Hogwarts students from all houses! We do hope that you've enjoyed your dinner and the dessert that followed it. We made sure it was quite special in both cases, since it is indeed Christmas Eve and thus the time for things like that."

McGonagall then added: "But because of the fact it's Christmas Eve, Dumbledore and I have something even more special than that which involves all of you that we will present to you now."

Now things were starting to sound interesting, and all students opened their eyes widely, in addition to how they became intently focused on Dumbledore and McGonagall.

So Dumbledore wasted no time in telling the students: "What we speak of is a contest of sorts. A caroling contest. The rules are simple, as is the result of whichever house wins. One at a time, each of the four houses of Hogwarts will come up to where McGonagall and myself are standing currently, and they will perform their own version of a Christmas carol. The same tune, of course, but modified and altered lyrics, however many or few. It's their choice."

McGonagall continued what he was making clear to them by going: "Whosoever creates the best lyrically altered carol will be the house who comes out victorious, and the prize for what house wins will be an additional two-hundred-and-fifty points for that house on top of however many points they already have. Dumbledore and myself will decide which house goes first, then the next one after that, and so on and so forth."

Dumbledore would put in: "When that house's name is called by us, its members are to come up here, line up in organized fashion and sing their own version of whatever carol they choose. All members must, in one way or the other, play a part in the carol, however meager or vast. It doesn't matter as long as everyone has contributed. Once they are finished, they are to go back to their table, and when the next house is called on by its name, that sequence is repeated until all four houses have had a turn."

"After that," McGonagall would then put across, "I will, along with Dumbledore, decide the winning house, and after one of us has made that decision, the other one of us will announce the name of the winning house which receives the two-hundred-and-fifty points to its current score. Are we clear?"

The students at every table all nodded at once. McGonagall then asked the lot of them: "Any questions?" The students all shook their heads simultaneously.

"Very well, then." Dumbledore said. "We shall begin now." Since Slytherin was the least favored house in Hogwarts for obvious reasons, Dumbledore and McGonagall felt it was best to have them go first and get that out of the way and over with.

Especially since the Slytherins all were grinning evilly from ear to ear, and as such, it was obvious that they'd thought up which carol they'd modify and how they'd do it, and the way in which they'd do it would be far from nice or desirable.

As a result, Dumbledore called out: "Now, the first house to come up here and perform a lyrically altered carol will be Slytherin!"

"All Slytherin students come over here and get into an organized formation, then begin your caroling!" McGonagall called, and as she and Dumbledore walked backwards as so to make way for the Slytherin students, the Slytherin students knew that this was their cue to walk up and work their magic(pun fully intended).

So Slytherin was the first of the houses which was going to be performing a lyrically altered version of a Christmas carol, and Draco Malfoy, the most excited out of all the Slytherins about this(although they were all considerably excited about it, but still), was really glad that he and his fellow Slytherins did not take at all long to think up just the thing for them to perform, as evidenced by how, while they all hurriedly ran up to the space they'd been left by Dumbledore and McGonagall, Malfoy ran the fastest of all, even if only marginally and barely noticeably.

After they were in an organized formation and ready to perform, also seeing that all of the other students looked less than excited and anything but pleased, Malfoy began the song by singing: "Jingle bells, Potter smells, Weasley laid an egg! Granger's broom went kaboom and she crashed to her doomsday, hey! Jingle bells, Potter smells, Weasley laid an egg! And Longbottom, the Dementors got him and that was his dying day! Hey!"

Continuing the song was Pansy Parkinson, who went: "Potter's in the kitchen, Weasley's in the hall! His brother, Fred, is in the bathroom, pissing on the wall! His other two brothers, the ones called Percy and George, are ashamed of his only sister, Ginny, because she's a decisive whore!"

The next Slytherin to sing was Vincent Crabbe, whose part in the song consisted of: "Jingle bells, Potter smells, Weasley laid an egg! Dumbledore fucked an aging whore and Tonks and Lovegood got spayed, hey! Jingle bells, Potter smells, Weasley laid an egg! McGonagall is full of bull and Hagrid pales before Snape! Hey!"

Gregory Goyle followed up by means of his singing the words: "Potter's in the kitchen, Weasley's in the hall! Lupin's in the bathroom, pissing on the wall! Charlie, Billy and their fool parents, anathemas to the world, are living proof we can't get sick, 'cause they would have made us hurl!"

All of the Slytherins, the four who'd sung a verse each or otherwise, then sang in unison: "Jingle bells, Potter smells, Weasley laid an egg! Gryffindor is a bore and Hufflepuff a source of delay, hey! Jingle bells, Potter smells, Weasley laid an egg! The thankful thing is, Ravenclaw isn't worth shit, but Slytherin is here to stay!"

With that, their turn at a song was completed, and every Slytherin present, especially Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson and Malfoy, burst into a massive explosion of mocking laughter.

As you probably already guessed, the Gryffindors were looking quite livid, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny and Percy especially.

Of course the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were pissed off as well, with, respectively, Luna Lovegood and Tonks being the most infuriated members of each of those two houses, and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid were rather annoyed, but none of them at all reached the level of the Weasley family member students, Neville, Hermione and Harry in terms of feeling ire toward the rotten and insulting song the Slytherins had sung.

Dumbledore and McGonagall now walked back to where the Slytherins stood, the former going: "Thank you for your cooperation in this and your performance of your own version of the carol 'Jingle Bells', Slytherins."

"Please return to your tables now as so to make way for the next house and their performance." McGonagall added.

Although they said this calmly and in a pleasant tone of voice, it was obvious that both were ignoring and suppressing their irritated chagrin and dismay at how insulting, disrespectful and obnoxious the Slytherin version of "Jingle Bells" had been, much like Hagrid was, although despite this and Lupin doing much the same, even as he was present and therefore as annoyed as Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore were, no one else made any secret at how ticked the fuck off they were whatsoever, as you read about in the cases of all the other students.

The Slytherins, after they recovered from laughing, made their way back to their tables, and Malfoy sneered at Harry after looking across to a Gryffindor table, saying callously, meanly and condescendingly, and in a very sharp, nasty and vicious tone of voice: "How do you like me now, Potter? We Slytherins have already won those points, so why don't you and the rest of the Gryffindors give up along with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and save yourselves a lot of ignominy and grief?"

"In your fucked-up dreams, Malfoy!" spat Harry in response. "Suit yourself, Potter." Malfoy shrugged. "You can't say you weren't warned."

Just after he said this and grinned cruelly at the Gryffindor table along with the other Slytherins, it was made clear that Dumbledore and McGonagall now believed it was a good time for Gryffindor to come up to where they stood at the moment and perform their lyrically modified version of what Christmas carol they chose for that purpose.

For Dumbledore suddenly went: "All right, the next of the houses to come up to where I stand along with McGonagall and show us their lyrically altered version of a Christmas carol is going to be Gryffindor, which, ironically, is the very house McGonagall and I attended when we were students here at Hogwarts!"

McGonagall called out afterwards: "Therefore, everyone who is a Gryffindor student is to come over to where I stand beside Dumbledore and get into an organized formation, then perform what version of what Christmas carol they've modified the lyrics of they've chosen!"

The Gryffindors wasted no time in standing up and walking on over to where they watched Dumbledore and McGonagall move away from the area of to make way for them, and they had also thought up before now and during the time they walked over to where they'd sing both what carol they'd alter lyrically and sing in the same tune as before and how they would do so in terms of the performance and execution thereof.

Now it was time for the Gryffindors to perform their lyrically altered version of a Christmas carol, and although they'd been looking forward to it before and after the Slytherins derided them via their carol singing, they were all good and ready to deconstruct what they'd had to endure from the Slytherins as well as pay them back and outdo them.

For obvious reasons, the Weasley family member students, Neville, Hermione and Harry all particularly felt this way. And, conveniently enough, both Harry and Hermione were able to think up the perfect song to alter and perform in short time.

Now they began, and Harry started to sing the song with the words: "Rocking around the Christmas tree within the Gryffindor house! Mistletoe hung where you can see! Every couple tries to stop!"

George was now going to serve his purpose in the song by how he'd go: "Rockin' around the Christmas tree! Let the Christmas spirit ring!"

Ron would then sing his part of the first verse in using his fondness of and love for food to his advantage and going out: "Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and then do some caroling!"

Hermione took her turn by means of singing: "You will get such a magical feeling when you hear voices singing: 'Let's be jolly! Deck the halls with witch's holly!'!"

Ginny now did her part in this verse via her singing out: "Rockin' around the Christmas tree! Happy Hogwarts holidays!"

Now Percy took to singing a part of the song, and it was: "Everyone dancin' merrily in the new old-fashioned way!"

Neville knew it was his turn to sing part of a verse now, and he went: "You will get such a magical feeling when you hear voices singing: 'Let's be jolly! Deck the halls with wizard's holly!'!"

Fred was to be the final one to sing a solo part of a verse, and that part consisted of: "Rockin' around the Christmas tree! Happy Hogwarts holidays!"

Finally, all of the Gryffindors sang together in unison to complete their version of the song and carol that they'd chosen: "Everyone dancin' merrily in the new-old-fash-ioned way!"

And so, the Gryffindors were finished with the phase of this contest which involved them taking a shot at singing the best lyrically altered carol.

The Gryffindors all bowed down as they all received a great many claps of applause from everyone present, save for the Slytherins.

And I should add that, although all of the Gryffindors loved it, especially since they'd clearly done very beautifully with their lyrically modified version of "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree", all of the Weasleys, Harry, Neville and Hermione in particular enjoyed every last second of it to both the max and the extreme, both understandably and for good reason.

Furthermore, after the applause was completed, with everyone but the Slytherins, who all wore a glare or scowl, looking very happy and most pleased, and of course the Gryffindors both feeling and looking very happy and most pleased as much as the other non-Slytherins were, all of the Gryffindors saw Dumbledore and McGonagall coming over to where they stood in organized fashion.

After Dumbledore said: "We thank you for participating as well as performing your own version of the carol 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree', Gryffindors." McGonagall uttered: "I need this spot again now, however, and so does Dumbledore, so back to your tables, please."

"After all," Dumbledore added, "the next of the houses must be called on, for they must be given their turn at a lyrically modified version of a Christmas carol."

Along with what a truly happy tone of voice both Dumbledore and McGonagall were using, the way that their faces were clearly lit up and they were wearing warm smiles also made it clear that Dumbledore and McGonagall were most pleased at how they'd chosen the carol to modify and how their splendid performance was executed, and this would be the case even if it had not been Gryffindor who did it.

Especially given how anyone who wasn't a Slytherin, professor, student or former student, was in the same state. The Gryffindors all nodded and smiled, then walked back to their tables.

After they were all in their seats, Harry looked at the Slytherin table and specifically at Malfoy, asking him: "Still think you've already won those two-hundred-and-fifty points, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered and responded: "More than ever, as a motherfucking matter of fact, Potter. That was the worst, most pathetic excuse for a lyrically modified carol we've ever heard."

"With 'we' being you and all of the other pathetic Slytherin fools who think they're high above everyone else, when really they're deep below?" Hermione asked caustically. "You shut the bloody hell up right now, you filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy snapped viciously at Hermione in reply.

"Don't you dare use that word, Malfoy!" barked Ron. "Calm down, Ron!" Neville said to his red-haired fellow Gryffindor before adding: "Something tells me we're going to win those points, and that will more than serve as Malfoy and the other Slytherin jerks getting what-for!"

"Spoken by someone who makes the stupidest of Muggles seem like an omniscient!" an arrogant retort from Malfoy consisted of. "Shut up, Malfoy!" snapped Percy, but George then told the blonde bastard: "Actually, I contrast what my big brother just said. Keep talking, Malfoy."

Fred would then add in: "After all, it'll only make it feel all the better when our house triumphs over all the others, including, and most satisfactorily, yours!" Malfoy just glared at the twin Weasley brothers and said: "Sure, you keep on believing that."

"In the meantime," Parkinson pointed out, "you Gryffindors only seem to be as brave as your reputation suggests when it's odds as unfair as several against one or two, vocal argument related or otherwise!"

Ginny told her: "Not true, Parkinson, but even if it were, that sure as hell is far more courage than you Slytherin slimes have ever shown!"

All of the Slytherins, and most especially Malfoy and Parkinson, opened their eyes very widely, with Parkinson going: "Laugh now, Gryffindor garbage, while you still can." "Because you'll be anything but amused when my house comes out on top." Malfoy added.

"Sure, you keep on believing that, bitch and bastard." Charlie told Parkinson and Malfoy. "But your dream of your house coming out on top is just that. A dream." Bill stated. "Are you sure you're not talking about your dream of your house coming out on top?" asked Crabbe.

Then Goyle added: "Because that's the dream which is just that-a dream-you speak of." Goyle put in. "WRONG." all of the Gryffindors said to all of the Slytherins quietly in unison, right before the Slytherins flipped them all off and turned away from them, the Gryffindors then doing the latter action with the Slytherins.

Once this had happened, Dumbledore and McGonagall made it known that they felt it was the ideal time for Ravenclaw to make their way over to where they were currently standing and present their Christmas carol in the form of their own version with altered lyrics.

First, there was Dumbledore's words of: "Okay, it is time for the next of houses which is taking part in this to bring themselves to where I am standing with Professor McGonagall, and then they will sing to us their modified carol!"

After that, McGonagall uttered: "And that house is Ravenclaw! As such, anyone and everyone who is in the house of Ravenclaw must come up here, produce an organized formation of carolers and present to us which Christmas carol they have chosen to alter the lyrics of into their own version of that carol as so they may show it to us all!"

Having heard that, Ravenclaw knew that it was time for them to choose a Christmas carol and alter the lyrics thereof(at least some of them, anyway)for their performance of it. And while all were eager, excited and ecstatic about what was about to happen, Luna felt that way more than the others, specifically because she saw this as many things, but one of them was a chance to make the Slytherins pay for making her part of the mockery they turned 'Jingle Bells' into.

So they all, as they walked over to where Dumbledore and McGonagall stood and watched the two of them take a walk back until they were several feet away from where the Ravenclaws now stood, thought up what carol they'd sing and how they'd modify the lyrics.

And, quite appropriately, by the time they were all organized and in a superb fashion to start their song, they'd finished with what they'd needed to do and were more than ready to give it a try in terms of winning those two-hundred-and-fifty-points for their house.

Luna Lovegood kicked off the carol they'd chosen to sing in the same tune with some different lyrics by how she sang out: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring!"

After her, the singing was done by Michael Corner, who would go: "Snowing and blowing up mystical fun! In Hogwarts, jingle's now begun!"

Next in line to sing a part in this song was Cho Chang, who promptly went: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time!"

So now Lisa Turpin was taking part in the song, and the words out of her consisted of the following: "Dancing in the Great Hall! We prance in there when there's frosty air! What a bright time! It's the right time to rock the night away!"

Terry Boot took his turn in the song following that, and he would sing: "Jingle bell time is a swell time to ride in a wizard's broom-like sleigh!"

And, to end it all and deliver the coup de grace, the Ravenclaws all sang at the same time: "Giddy-up, hippogriffs, pick up your feet! Jingle around the clock! Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock!"

With that, they received applause in the form of clapping from every table but the Slytherin one, much like had been the case with Gryffindor getting such commendation, which, ironically, they'd been a part of when Gryffindor got it.

And, also as had been so with the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws all bowed down and they were loving every single last millisecond of what they were hearing and enjoying here, although it should be noted that this was especially the case with Ravenclaw girls Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang, but still.

Once their applause for how well they'd done their lyrically altered version of "Jingle Bell Rock" had died down, they first saw everyone but the Slytherins looking cheerful, elated, delighted and overjoyed, then they saw the aforementioned Slytherins looking livid as much as bitter and, finally, they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall making their way back over to where they'd previously moved away from to allow the Ravenclaws take that spot to perform.

All of this, of course, was simultaneously happening to how they were all feeling quite pleased, cheery and happy. Dumbledore told them: "Thank you very much for your singing your lyrically modified version of the Christmas carol that is 'Jingle Bell Rock' to us all, Ravenclaws."

McGonagall's words then came out as: "However, the time has now come for you to go back to your tables so that the next and final one of the houses who have a role in this may be given their chance, our gladness that you took part in this notwithstanding."

The Ravenclaws, understanding completely, and especially given how smart and bright they all were, made their way back to their tables.

They felt good, but given the gifted intellects in question, they also could tell that, while Dumbledore and McGonagall were both happy with how well they'd done, they weren't quite as pleased as they'd been with the Gryffindors.

Likewise, the Ravenclaws could also tell, especially when they were once more sitting at their table, that although everybody had enjoyed their performance, they had a level of elation that was just under the level of delight that had been present, including in the Ravenclaws, after the Gryffindors had completed their caroling performance.

After all, the aforementioned sharp minds and high intelligence that they possessed, as was the case with any Ravenclaw student, past, present and/or future, made it so that even such subtle differences as these were apparent to them.

Still, they were in very good spirits and felt wonderful about what they'd pulled off, and Hermione, being the smartest of the Gryffindors, was spurred to tell the Ravenclaws what all of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were thinking right now.

Namely, and in Hermione's words: "You all did most excellently up there. We are proud of you and very impressed, indeed!" "Thank you, Hermione!" Luna told the Gryffindor witch. It didn't last in terms of being a happy moment, though.

This was because of the fact that Malfoy could suddenly be heard saying: "Are you kidding? Don't any of you foolish, useless losers have any taste at all? That was pitiful as much as subpar, to say nothing of lackluster along with tacky and dumb! Seriously, we Slytherins didn't think any modified carol could possibly be worse than the ones that the Gryffindors did!"

"But that theory is proven wrong by Ravenclaw, of all houses!" Parkinson snorted. "Honestly, I thought you losers were supposed to be ultra-smart, and this is the best possible lyrically altered carol you can come up with? Really?"

"You Slytherins are just jealous that you didn't fucking think of the carol we just did first!" snapped Luna. "Just like you wish that you were half as intelligent as the Ravenclaws and/or Hermione!" Percy added in.

"Think that if you want, but it doesn't change how untrue it is one bit." Crabbe said disdainfully. Then Goyle added in: "By the way, we're down to the last house now!" "So we wonder…which one's going to come out victorious when this is all over?" Malfoy asked.

"Let's see…" Parkinson spoke. "First of all, right after we Slytherins sang a masterpiece of a differentiated in terms of lyrics version of 'Jingle Bells', you Gryffindors did an awful modified version of 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree'."

"And furthermore, the lyrically altered version of 'Jingle Bell Rock' performed by the Ravenclaws was even worse, and that's saying a lot." Malfoy put in.

The Slytherins all snickered and chuckled, and then Malfoy went on: "Not only this, but since we superior Slytherins have gone, followed by you galling Gryffindors and then you revolting Ravenclaws, that means that the only house left to perform a lyrically modified Christmas carol is Hufflepuff. Yeah, HUFFLEPUFF. Let me repeat that. **HUFFLEPUFF**."

"So tell me," Parkinson then smugly gloated, "which of the four houses do you think will be triumphing, given such facts as the ones we've just made perfectly clear and well established, hmmm?"

"Brag while you can, you bravado-laden blowhards." Fred put across to the Slytherins. "I can assure you that you will be nowhere near as cocky and full of swagger when you've all been knocked off your high horses as a result of your house losing this contest, no matter who turns out to win in the end." Harry stated.

And, just after that had been said by Harry and the Slytherins just giggled in contempt in addition to how the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws sighed and rolled their eyes at this obvious non-serious taking of their words, to which the Slytherins of course paid no heed, Dumbeldore's voice could be heard saying the following words.

"To finish up, conclude and complete this contest, the last of the four houses that is part of this competition is going to have to make their way over to where I am standing alongside McGonagall and give us the lyrically differentiated version of the Christmas carol they chose and thought up the lyrical modification of!"

After Dumbledore uttered this, McGonagall put forth: "And, as the only house in Hogwarts who has not yet had a turn at caroling is Hufflepuff, it is that house that will now come over here and pick what carol they will perform as well as thinking which way they will alter the lyrics! As was the case with the other three houses, they are to get themselves into an organized fashion before they begin their song!"

It was not only quite obvious that Dumbledore and McGonagall saw now as the most appropriate time to call the final house to participate in this, but that they, as always, expected the members of that house to present themselves where she and Dumbledore stood now but would move away from and then present their version of their chosen carol.

So, finally, Hufflepuff was up to do an altered version of a Christmas carol of their choosing, and Tonks, still a bit steamed over how the Slytherins had used her as part of their insult-laden version of "Jingle Bells", decided she'd try and think up what carol her house would choose and how they'd alter it.

Right after standing up and walking to where Dumbledore and McGonagall now moved backwards away from and stopped moving away from once somewhat far away from it, all of the Hufflepuff students got into an organized fashion and were ready to sing, for they had, during the time it took them to get up and walk over to where they'd sing, picked what carol they sing and found the ideal way to make part of its lyrics differentiate.

Tonks made the song commence by singing: "We wish you a magic Christmas! We wish you a magic Christmas! We wish you a magic Christmas! And a Hufflepuff New Year!"

The next one who sang was Justin Finch-Fletchley, who went: "We wish you a magic Christmas! We wish you a magic Christmas! We wish you a magic Christmas! And a Hufflepuff New Year!"

Hannah Abbot now did her part of this lyrically altered Christmas carol: "Good tidings we bring to you and your kin! Good tidings for Christmas and a Hufflepuff New Year!"

Now it was time for Susan Bones to play a role in the Hufflepuff version of the song being sung, which she did by going out: "Oh, bring us a figgy pudding! Oh, bring us a figgy pudding! Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer!"

Ernie Macmillan would then take his turn by how he sang: "Wizards and witches should get some! And muggles should also get some! Really, all alive should get some, so bring some right here!"

And at last, all of the Hufflepuff students sang together, all at once, to end the song they had started: "We wish you a magic Christmas! We wish you a magic Christmas! We wish you a magic Christmas and a Hufflepuff New Year!"

Much like had happened with first Gryffindor and then Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuffs heard and saw a lot of applause come their way, with the exception of Slytherin. Even though Slytherin was now looking more full of sneering scorn, condescending contempt and downright disdain than ever, the fact of the matter was that Hufflepuff was being given so much lauding and praise from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw alike.

And, almost immediately after the Hufflepuff students bowed down to what was coming their way for their lovely performance, they heard Dumbledore and McGonagall coming back. It was clear that the Hufflepuffs took great joy and pleasure in all of what they were soaking up due to how it was only the acclaim they paid attention to, given Slytherin's unkind vitriol, for obvious reasons, wasn't worth paying attention to.

However, as good as this was, and as true as it was that it was similarly pleasurable to see all of the ebullient, joyous and jovial looks upon the faces of everyone who wasn't a Slytherin, the fact of the matter was that it couldn't last forever.

And why would it be able to? Nothing is forever, and the other parts of this only lasted for a time, too. Anyhow, Dumbledore told the Hufflepuffs: "Our thanks to you for how you've demonstrated your lyrically altered, modified and differentiated version of the Christmas carol that is 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas', Hufflepuffs."

"Even as we are most happy with both that and how you did your role in this now fully completed carol competition, though," McGonagall then put in, "Dumbledore and myself must now have you return to your table, so that the winning house can be announced."

So, despite how the lit up and warm looks on the faces of Dumbledore, McGonagall and everyone else everywhere but the Slytherins were something that was both appealing to all of the Hufflepuffs and evidencing that they'd done well(although the Hufflepuffs could also tell that the approving looks in question were narrowly above the ones given to Ravenclaw and slightly below the ones given to Gryffindor, the fact it was a very subtle difference notwithstanding), all Hufflepuffs returned to their tables.

After the Hufflepuffs were in their seats once again, with Dumbledore and McGonagall in where they'd stood initially and several times before, and now obviously stood once again, it was time for the winner of the caroling contest to be announced.

Thus, Dumbledore wasted no time in saying: "All four houses have now showed to us their lyrically differentiated, modified and altered version of what Christmas carol they chose to perform. As a result of that, it is now time for me to not only announce the house which has won the two-hundred-and-fifty points that are the prize for that triumphant house, but also to, before that, announce the three runners-ups!"

Everyone watched in eager anticipation, with Malfoy whispering to Harry: "Get ready, Potter, because your house is sure to have finished last, so it'll be announced at the bottom." "You'd love to think so, wouldn't you, Malfoy?" Harry whispered back, utterly undanted.

Dumbledore then continued on by saying: "At, I am sorry to say, the bottom of the ranks of how well the houses caroled, is Slytherin." All of the Slytherin student eyes immediately flew wide open in shock, disbelief and upset.

"WHAT?!" cried out all of the less than happy Slytherins in unison. Dumbledore then said to them: "I am very sorry, Slytherin students, but I'm afraid that your version of 'Jingle Bells' was far too disrespectful and callow to be allowed to be anywhere but the bottom. But I suppose that, perhaps next time, you'll have learned from this and be able to do better."

The Slytherins were speechless with fury, and felt shortchanged as much as screwed over, although in reality, neither of those things were the case with them, for they had, in fact, brought this on themselves.

While the other Hogwarts students just grinned at them, Ron and Percy went even further, with the latter going: "Ha, ha! Not so cocky now, are you, Slytherins?" and the former going: "So who's the fucking loser now?" Ron subsequently cast his gaze to Malfoy and leered: "Take that, Malfoy!"

Following this, Dumbledore uttered: "Above Slytherin, but below the other two houses, is Ravenclaw. This doesn't mean you didn't do well, Ravenclaw. In fact, your version of 'Jingle Bell Rock' was quite excellent and well done, indeed. But it is marginally below the other two houses as far as just how high its superb quality ranks, each one of the other two narrowly different in level. Even so, you should all be very proud of yourselves, for it had quite a rhythm, and, true to form, you were all very clever and smart about how you executed it."

The Ravenclaws were all extremely happy to hear this, and the Hufflepuffs as well as the Gryffindors told them things like: "Hey, well done!" and "Very nice job!" and the like. After a bit of this, Dumbledore resumed his announcement.

His next of statements was: "The house which comes in second place is Hufflepuff. Even as you are ranked second, Hufflepuff, in no way did you do poorly. As a matter of fact, your very beautiful and all around nicely performed version of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' was both sweet and sensibly modified, the former of which is natural for your house, as is the total devotion you put into your intent to make it a good version of a good carol. Yes, you are, albeit only marginally, below this caroling contest's winning house, but you nevertheless did simply splendidly, and should be most pleased with yourselves, as such."

The Hufflepuffs became downright delighted, and both the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws were saying stuff such as "Marvelous work!" and "Beautifully performed" and other short statements along similar lines. And, at last, Dumbledore announced the contest's winner.

"Finally," Dumbledore proclaimed, "the house that caroled the best and is thus the winner of this contest and the prize of two-hundred-and-fifty points is Gryffindor! For, while the versions of the carols sung by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were both quite exemplary, the fact that Gryffindor's version of 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' was as appropriately modified as it was full of rhythm and bounce, as well as the fact that, for some odd reason I do not think I can understand, it had more feel to it, albeit only by a small amount, than any of the other carols that were lyrically altered and sung, is coupled with how phenomenal and outstanding it was to make it so that Gryffindor shall now receive two-hundred-and-fifty additional points!"

He looked to the Gryffindor table after that and said: "Congratulations, Gryffindor! Your house is the proud winner of this carol competition!" Gryffindor became elated both incalculably and beyond any kind of belief, comprehension and/or measurement, and the non-Slytherins all let out such words as: "You did it!" and "Three cheers for Gryffindor!" and a lot else which was not unlike such utterances.

What's more, the Gryffindor students were speechless, as had been the case with the Slytherins, only the speechlessness current present in the Gryffindors was from how joyous, merry, elated, thrilled and fabulous they felt. It was a defining moment and a wonderful early Christmas present for them, and it made them look all the more forward to the Christmas Day that would come tomorrow.

Rarely, if ever, had the Gryffindor students, of this year or otherwise, felt so wonderful, marvelous and wondrous. When they had regained the ability to speak again, along with the Slytherins, the sweet taste of victory that they were currently basking in was interfered with due to Malfoy looking to Harry and saying: "Enjoy this small win while it lasts, Potter! Slytherin will be the house that wins the House Cup in the end, so it makes little difference that we lost to you tonight!"

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." Harry replied smoothly, calmly, coolly and collectedly, clearly unfazed by Malfoy's words and able to tell that the blonde brat of a prat prick was as full of shit as any other asshole.

Besides how Christmas was merry in general and was going to be beforehand, the fact of the matter was that it was now, except for Slytherin but especially for Gryffindor, going to be more merry than ever, and that's quite a statement.

THE END

So, how did you like this story? Please rate and review, everyone! And, in advance, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
